Naruto: Hips Don't Lie
by DarkShadow93
Summary: The title says it all. Sasuke and Naruto were both sign up to be in the Talent Show.A bit SasuxNaru. Yaoi.Don't like it well don't read it! Please leave a review! ONESHOT


Shadow: bwahahaha!! XD

Naruto: I hate you!

Shadow: why? Because you're going to be wearing those clothes? Or you're singing with Sasuke-teme?

Naruto: both!

Sasuke: aaaww...Naru-chan your being mean (hugs Naruto and then making out with him)

Naruto: (making out with Sasuke)

Shadow: HEY YOU TWO GET A ROOM!! Sheesh…anyway I don't own Naruto and the song "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean but I do own myself in this story

"Talking"

"_Thought"_

* * *

It was a beautiful day where all the teen from Konoha High are coming out for lunch. Yes sir, it was so peaceful until there was a big scream. 

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!" screamed a blonde kid by the name of Naruto and a raven haired kid by the name of Sasuke. "I said that I sign you guys up for singing in the talent show coming this Friday" said a girl with black elbow length hair and emerald eyes by name of Shadow.

"B-but why!" said Naruto while whining.

"Because Naruto you have bad grades and the talent show is like an extra credit to boost one of your grades and Sasuke I sign you up because I hate you and I hope you get embarrassed by all your fans" said Shadow as she was drinking her diet coke. As Naruto was whining about his bad grades and Sasuke glaring at Shadow by the hateful sentence.

"Oh! One more thing here the song" said Shadow as she gave the song to Sasuke.

"Have fun" said Shadow as she was leaving the lunch room. As Sasuke was watching Shadow leaving he turns back to the paper and saw the name of the song they be singing.

"_Oh no…"_ thought Sasuke with one twitching eye.

"What wrong Sasuke-teme?" said Naruto as he saw Sasuke face all horrified.

"Dobe do you know what song she wants us to sing"" said Sasuke

"Ugh...no" said Naruto

"Here" said Sasuke as he gave the paper to Naruto. As Naruto saw the name of the song in the paper he starts shouting.

"OH HELL NO!! I'M NOT SINGING THAT SONG!!"

"Dobe…"

"Yes…"

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

(Friday) (Talent Show backstage) 

"WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID COSTUME AGAIN?! yelled Naruto as he was wearing a blue hula skirt, black stretchy pants under the hula skirt, a yellow tank top and no shoes. Someone can mistake him for a girl of how he look. "Because Naruto you have a feminine body that this costume fits you perfectly and beside you remember the female line in the song" said Shadow as she was helping Naruto to get ready.

"Why me..." whined Naruto

"Naruto calm down everything will be all right" said Shadow trying to cheer Naruto up.

"Yeah dobe try cheering yourself up" said Sasuke as he wearing a white shirt and a pair of jeans and white sneakers.

"Cheer myself up! Who is wearing the skirt teme! said Naruto

"Okay you two, I don't want to knock you two out so be quiet because I going in stage and calling you guys up" said Shadow as she went in stage.

"Hey dobe"

"Yeah teme"

"You kind of look cute with that skirt"

"Shut up!"

* * *

(Stage) 

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to Konoha High talent show! said Shadow as the crowd applause and whistle. "Okay are first performances will be two boys singing, please welcome Sasuke and Naruto as they will be singing "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean" said Shadow as she get off the stage as the curtains open and there was Sasuke and Naruto. As the music was playing Sasuke started singing.

Sasuke: **Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting **

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

As Sasuke finish his part, Naruto started to sing his part.

Naruto: **Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body **

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Sasuke: **Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing **

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Naruto: **Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body **

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Sasuke: **Shakira, Shakira**

Naruto: **Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain**

Sasuke: **Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de d­a**

Naruto:** Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de d­a**

Sasuke: **I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

Naruto: **Oh baby when you talk like that  
you know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

Sasuke: **Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**

As Sasuke finish his part, Naruto started to belly dance.

Naruto: **Mira en Barranquilla se baila as­, say it!**

Sasuke: **Mira en Barranquilla se baila as­**

**Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy**

Both: **Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
**

Sasuke:** Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**

Naruto: **I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto **

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

Sasuke:** No fighting**

Naruto:** No fighting**

As both of them finish, the crowd applause and whistle as Naruto and Sasuke bowed and went backstage.

* * *

(Backstage) 

"YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME!" shouted Shadow

"Thank Shadow-san" said Naruto while blushing

"Naruto I didn't know that you can belly dance" said Shadow

"Neither do I, I didn't know I have it in me" said Naruto

"Well I better get in stage see ya guys tomorrow" said Shadow as she went in stage.

"Well see ya dobe" said Sasuke as he leaving.

"Teme…" said Naruto

"Yeah dobe"

"Uumm…I want say that you were great in your singing" said Naruto while blushing

"Thanks dobe, for that comment I'm going to give you a little reward" said Sasuke as he leaned to Naruto and kiss him in the lips. As Sasuke broke the kiss, he smirks at Naruto face that was all blushing.

"What was that for?!" said Naruto

"That is your reward for being a great belly dancer" said Sasuke with a smirk

"Thanks…" said Naruto

"Come on dobe lets get out of here" said Sasuke

"Right beside you" said Naruto. As the two went to the exit while holding hands.

THE END

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto: (still making out) 

Shadow: okay as those two still making out please review and no flames please but please don't give me flame I'm very sensitive and I tried my best. Well bye!


End file.
